Dance, Dance Annabeth's POV
by PassionFury101
Summary: We all know the story, but we don't the whole story. Now comes everyone's favorite story again! Let's see what Annabeth has to say about the dance...
1. I'm not that desperate!

Here's everyone's favorite story Dance, Dance...In Annabeth's P.O.V.! Enjoy!

"The camp's having a WHAT!" I heard Percy yell.

"A dance, Percy. I suggest you get a date." Silena said. I smiled, thinking about what it would be like for Percy to ask me. He would probably mess it up.

"Ha! Who would be so desperate they would have to ask me?" I'm not desperate...am I?

"Everyone at camp. I can think of about fourty people off the top of my head. Most in my cabin." I rolled my eyes. Typical daughters of Aphrodite.

"By everyone, I hope you mean girls." I laughed silently, wondering why he would think that up that idea.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I mean girls. Who would be your first choice?"

For a moment, he looked like he was deep in thought. "Probably Annabeth." I blushed. She grinned widely. "Just as friends!" I was a little disappointed, but I understood. Her grin was still there.

"Sssuuuurreeee..." She walked off. He stood there, staring at the ground. I decided to walk up to him.

"Hey, Percy. Do you have a date to the dance yet?"I asked.

"No."

"You wanna go with me?"

"Yes!" He said then covered his mouth. I laughed a little bit.

"Okay, I'll see you there then. Bye!"

"Bye!" I walked off. The second he was out of sight, I heard him yell "WOO!"

Later...

"Hey Silena."

"Annabeth! Did you hear that Percy wants to go to the dance with you?"

"Yes, in fact, I was the one who asked him."

"Oh... I know!"

"You know what?"

"I can help you get ready!" _Dear gods no..._

"Sure..." _Why did I say that?_

"Great! Come to my cabin a half-hour before the dance starts, okay?"

"Alright..." _Kill me... Wait, nevermind!_

_You know you like him..._

_Okay, weird voices in my head._

I saw Samantha Truesdale from Aphrodite cabin walk by me. I looked in the direction she was headed and saw Nico run up to her. They talked for a minute before Nico pumped his fist in the air. Then, I watched him run right past...Percy. This was going to be one hectic night...

Okay, so I have two ideas for you all.

1) Dance, Dance from Joseph's P.O.V.

See what's going on with the villan of our series...

2) Dance, Dance-the author's cut

See what I, the author, have to say about the scenes of the story...

One of these will be coming out after this story, so review and tell be which one to do. If you want, I could do both...


	2. Nice one Percy

Before the dance...

I didn't want to be dressy, so I put on a white t-shirt and a white skirt. I heard a knock on the door and Malcolm answered it.

"Hey, Malcolm." I heard Percy say.

"Annabeth! Percy's here!" He yelled, even though I was right behind him.

"Nice to see you too." He said. I walked out and I caught him staring. He didn't look too bad. He was wearing a white shirt under his over shirt and black jeans. He took my hand. I noticed it was a little awkward going to the dance. I thought about speaking, but Percy beat me to it.

"Umm..." I rolled my eyes. Real intellegent, Percy.

"Umm... What?" I asked mockingly.

"You look beautiful." Where did that come from?

"Really?" I said turning pink a little.

"Really. I mean, I don't think I would have wanted to go with anyone else." Wow, Percy's acting...different.

"Wow. I really didn't want to come, but now I'm glad I did." I said. I guess I was really red.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Okay, that came from nowhere, but it was good enough for me.

"They aren't beautiful. What's beautiful about grey? It's a stupid color." I argued, knowing I would get complimented more.

"Grey _is_ a stupid color." Hmp. Stupid Seaweed Brain. "But, not on you." That's better. "No wonder your mother hates me. I can't ever say things right." I knew I had to cheer him up without running his ego too high.

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job right now." That didn't work out like I thought it would...

"Oh, looks likes we're here." He said stupidly.

"Well, are we going to go in?" I asked smirking.

"Oh, yeah." Yeah, nice one Percy.

I've noticed that no one has reviewed and that disappoints me. It makes my computer sad. When my computer's sad, I'm sad. When I'm sad, no updating. So, if you want an update then review!

This button loves you... CLICK IT!


	3. When did you learn to do THAT?

"Uh, what the heck?" I heard Percy say.

The big house was laid out like a dance floor. There was a live band. Uprising Midway, who's that? I was staring at someone who was dressed like he was supposed to be one of those christian rock stars. He looked over and I looked down. Percy took me over to him.

"Hello, peoples. Who are you?" He said, looking at Percy.

"Percy Jackson. Who are you?"

"Joseph Holland. And who's the pretty one with the grey eyes?"

I giggled (Where did _that_ come from?) and said,"Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." He said, kissing my hand. Percy looked as though he where talking to Ares instead of Joseph. Joseph then walked on stage.

"Okay, listen up!" He yelled. "I'm Joseph Holland, the guitarist, and this is Alex Blazer, our drummer."

"Sup." A guy with short blonde hair said. He was wearing a blue hoodie, a shirt that had the cookie monster on the front and said "I still feel like a monster.", kakhi shorts, and black sandals. He had the darkest shade of blue eyes you would ever see...

"Robbie Franklin is our bassist. I will be singing. We will be playing in the last hour of the dance. Enjoy until then. Now we will turn this over to the DJ Grover Underwood." I turned quickly. Sure enough Grover was DJing. He put on some fast song. I saw Travis and Connor break dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was cheering them on. I walked and stood beside Percy. Something tells me there's hostility between Joseph and him. He turned to talk to me.

"So, the Stolls can dance."

"What do you think about Joseph?" He turned this god-like shade of red, I guess from anger. Unless he's gay...

"Hello Percy, Annabeth." Joseph walked up and said.

"Hey, did you freak out about Grover's lower half?" I asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, no. The whole band is a group of demigods. I'm a son of Hepheastus. Alex is a son of Hermes. Robbie is a son of Apollo. That's how we got into camp."

"Oh. Your dad embarrassed us on live T.V.!" Percy blurted out.

"That was you? That was hilarious! But, that's ancient history. Oh, band's discussing song ideas. Bye!" He then walked away. Grover switched to a slow song and the Stolls flipped him off. Percy grabbed my hand. I guess he learned how to dance after that little episode at Westover Hall. We danced for a while, but then Joseph came over a took me from him. We danced for a bit. Then, Joseph got on stage.

"Alright, our first song of the night will be The Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace." I heard Percy mumble something about my favorite song, which happens to be Bring Me to Life by Evanescance. Once the song was over, Percy jumped up on stage and did something unexpected. He challenged Joseph to a guitar duel.

"Really, Percy. You really want to make yourself a public embarressment again?"

"No, I want to duel you. Throw me a guitar!" Nico sent up his Fender Stratocaster skull shaped guitar and returned to continue his make-out session with Samantha.

"Hmm. Fine, whatever." Joseph grabbed his guitar and started playing the solo from Break by Three Days Grace. Percy replied with the solo from Inside the Fire by Disturbed. Joseph played the solo of Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold. Just when I thought Percy was beaten, out came the solo of Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce. Joseph stood, mouth open as he watched Percy shred. He knew he was beaten. Finally, Alex annouced the winner.

"I think we all know who the winner is." He said, pointing to Percy. He pulled me on stage, took my hand, and raised them both in the air. Then, he shook hands with Joseph. Joseph whispered something to him that I think was a hostile congradulations.

He went to dance with me and I noticed Joseph was singing a slow song. I placed my forehead on Percy's chest and he rested his chin on my head. We danced to a slow song for fifteen minutes, then we got into faster songs...


End file.
